Just Friends
by Miss Pipinpadalopsicopolous
Summary: Bella loves Edward. But what happens when he wants to be just friends. Will he ever come to his senses, and if he does will he be too late to change anything? Some bad language later on in the story. OOC, AU. Original Pairings. R
1. The 8 Dreaded Words

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Twilight. I do, however, own the plot of this story.

This is my first story so don't hat me too much.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The 8 Dreaded Words

My heart started to pound as Edward stared at me. I knew that when he said that he wanted to talk that it couldn't be anything good.

Edward and I had been going out for two months. I was completely in love with him. He was sweet, sensitive, funny, and romantic. The perfect guy. I was planning on telling him today how much I truly cared for him when he asked me to meet him at his car after school.

"I have something that I want to talk to you about." He said.

I had been hoping that he was going to tell me that he loved me but when I got to his car and saw the look on his face I knew that that wasn't the case. That's when he said the words that crushed my entire world. The eight words that I would never forget.

"Bella, I like you a lot but I just don't think things are working out between us." he said. "I'm really sorry but I think we should just be friends."

My jaw dropped and I just stared at him dumbfounded. Did Edward Cullen just break up with me? My heart felt like it was being torn in two.

"You've always been one of my closest friends. I just don't think that we're meant to be more than that." he said quickly.

I was still just staring at him. I couldn't think of anything to say. All I could think was that this couldn't be happening to me.

"Um, Bella? Are you okay? You're kind of scaring me."

I mentally shook myself. I had to hold myself together until he left. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

"Why? Why do you think that it's not working out?" I asked him. "Was it something I did? Something I said? If so just tell me! We can work through it!"

"No Bella. It was nothing you said of did. I just only see you as a friend. Nothing more." Edward said quietly.

"But why do you only see me as a friend?" I practically yelled at him. "I thought things were working out between us."

"I'm really sorry Bella. I guess I just, I don't know, feeling what I wanted to feel."

"So basically what you're saying to me is that you lied when you told me that you liked me." I said.

"Oh God no!" He exclaimed. "I do like you. Just not enough for us to be more than good friends."

"If you think that I believe that then you're a bigger idiot than you look." I said coldly.

"It's the truth! Look, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"Well guess what, you did Edward."

I know but it was never my intention." He said tiredly. : Cant we just be friends?"

I thought about it for a millisecond. Edward and I were good friends before we started dating. Could we just go back to being just friends?

No, I thought. We couldn't. Not when I cared about him so much. I would just be torturing myself.

"I'm sorry Edward, but no we can't. I can't just go back to the way things were. I, unlike you, didn't lie when I told you that I liked you." I stated coldly. "I'm just not that kind of girl."

He looked at me as if he had never seen me before. He honestly thought that I was going to being just friends with him. That shocked me. I thought he knew me well enough to know that I'm not like that.

Well that's his problem, I decided. I was not going to change my mind any time soon.

"Goodbye Edward. I hope you have a good life." I said quietly.

I turned on my heel and walked away from him. I didn't look back at him as I climbed into my truck and drove away. My heart was breaking but I refused to cry until I was safely locked in my room.

The drive home felt longer than usual. My mind kept wandering back to those eight words that Edward said to me. The eight words that changed my life forever.

I finally got home about five minutes later. I grabbed my bag from the seat next to me and practically ran to my room. Thank God Charlie wasn't home yet. I would hate to answer the questions that he would ask me.

I moved in with mad dad Charlie about a year ago when my mom decided to move to Florida when she got remarried to Phil. I was never a big fan of heat so I moved to Forks, Washington to live with my dad. Charlie loved having me around and I didn't mind being here.

I ran blindly up the stairs to my room. I tripped a couple of times but that didn't slow me down. I had never been very coordinated. When I got to my room I closed my door and locked it. Then I collapsed on my bed and finally let the tears flow.

My heart was hurting so much that I wasn't sure that I could stand it. I cried and cried until I could cry no more.

I just laid on my bed thinking of the times when Edward and I were together wondering if I would ever be the same.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think?

R&R please. Let me know if I should continue or not.


	2. Alice

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Twilight. I do, however, own this story.

Here's chapter 2. Sorry for the delay. I've been busy with school and such.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice

As I was laying on my bed thinking, my cell phone started playing Dirty Little Secret by the All American Rejects. I put this as my best friend Alice's ring tone because we both loved that song.

I sighed as I flipped open my phone and answered.

"Bella!" she practically screamed at me. "Bella I have great news! Jasper just asked me to go on a date with him! I'm so excited!"

Jasper Whitlock was one of the more popular boys at school. He was quiet and thoughtful so everyone was drawn to him. He was also, unfortunately for me, one of Edward's best friends.

Alice had liked Jasper for a long time, but he never seemed to notice her until the beginning of this year. I think he was drawn to her perky and positive personality.

"Oh my God Bella, I have no clue what to wear. He won't tell me where we're going or what we're doing. Should I wear my mini skirt with the low cut blouse or my skinny jeans with the red sweatshirt?" she asked.

I sighed. Alice knew that I wasn't big on fashion. It had always been her favorite past time. She was always dragging me to the mall to watch her try on clothes. She also usually forced me to try on outfit after outfit, things that I would never wear in a million years. Alice loves to play Bella Barbie.

Alice was still rambling on about what she should wear. She wouldn't slow down long enough for me to get a word in.

"Alice," I said.

"And I have no clue what shoes to wear. I could wear the cute red sandals that I bought the other day..."

"Alice," I called again a little louder.

".. or the blue flats that you loved so much. Oh, but then there are those cute high heels that…"

"Alice!" I practically screamed.

"What? Jesus Bella you don't need to yell."

"Apparently I do," I replied. "You wouldn't shut your trap long enough for me to get a word in."

"Well sorry for being excited about my date," she replied sounding hurt.

"I'm sorry Alice. I'm happy that Jasper finally asked you out. I'm just not in the mood to hear you go on and on about what you're going to wear."

"Bella are you okay?" Alice asked finally catching on to my mood. "You sound like you've been crying."

I thought about how I was going to tell her about what happened with Edward. I wasn't sure how I could tell her without crying.

"No Alice. I'm not okay." I said finally.

"Whats wrong?" she asked sounding really concerned.

Well here goes nothing I thought bitterly. "Edward broke up with me today." I told her.

"He did WHAT?!" she exclaimed.

"He broke up with me. He told me that he couldn't see me as more than a friend."

Oh great. Here come the water works.

"Oh my God! What an ass!"

"Yeah. Then he had the audacity to ask if we were still friends. I told him that I couldn't go back to being just friends with him. God Ali, I don't know if I did the right thing."

"You did the right thing hun. He's the idiot that let you go. Just forget him. He really isn't worth it."

"I wish that I could believe that. I really do but for some reason I feel like I'm the one that screwed up. That I just wasn't good enough for him." I confessed.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Don't you dare think that way. You are way too good for him."

"But-"

"No buts! Don't try to fight me on this Bella. You know that I'm right"

I didn't think that she was right, but I knew better than to fight with her. She always ended up winning.

I sighed. "Okay, Ali. Whatever you say."

"So Bella, you know what we have to do now." she said.

"No, what?" I asked. I was dreading the answer already.

"Girls night out!" she exclaimed.

Oh no. This would not end well, I thought to myself. Oh well. There is no defying the pixie called Alice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think? R&R please.


End file.
